Entrenamiento
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Descubramos la forma preferida de entrenar de nuestra querida Isabelle Ligthwood.


**Para este one-shot he tenido que cambiar un poco la idea del libro, porque presuntamente nuestro querido vampiro no puede entrar en el instituto, pero a mi me hacía falta que sí pudiera así que aquí os dejo otro drabble de mis queridos Simon e Isabelle.**

El instituto parecía estar vacío, y eso era fácil de comprobar ya que había un silencio poco habitual en la mayor parte de las habitaciones. Sin embargo, uno de los pocos lugares en los que se rompía esta perfecta armonía era en la sala de entrenamiento. Allí si se podían oír diferentes ruidos. Se podían ver dos figuras, bastante diferentes una de la otra, enzarzadas en lo que se podría considerar una batalla amistosa, ya que evidentemente ninguno de los dos estaban intentando matar al otro.

La primera figura era una muchacha de pelo negro y largo, y tenía en su mano derecha un látigo de grandes dimensiones que estaba agitando con profesionalidad. Lo más increíble de la visión de la chica, era que estaba luchando mientras llevaba unas botas de tacón de unos seis o siete centímetros y, a pesar de esto, era capaz de mantenerse en pie y no caer en el intento.

Por otra parte, frente a ella se encontraba un joven con el cabello castaño oscuro que todo lo que hacía era intentar esquivar los golpes que la morena no dejaba de lanzarle. El chico dio un rápido paso hacia la derecha justo en el instante en el que la chica dirigía un golpe de látigo hacia su cuello.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Isabelle!-jadeó el joven aún intentando reponerse de la sorpresa de ese golpe-¿Intentas matarme?

-Simon, ya estás muerto-respondió con voz aburrida la chica- Además entrenar contigo es aburrido, solo me dejas atacar a mí, así que estoy dándole emoción a la cosa.

El chico la miró entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, ¿Me das un arma para atacar?

-Lewis, eres un vampiro-sonrió la joven-¿De veras te hace falta un arma?

-Pues en realidad no-refunfuño por lo bajo el chico.

-Perfecto, ¿Listo para perder?-lo miró con aire de superioridad la morena.

-¿Está usted retándome señorita Lightwood?-correspondió a su sonrisa Simon.

-¿Yo?, quizás, podría estar haciéndolo- se acercó lentamente al chico hasta encontrarse justo en frente de él- ¿Te apuntas a una pequeña lucha amistosa?

-Aja...-balbuceó el diurno sin apartar los ojos de los labios de la chica mientras esta pasaba su dedo poco a poco por el abdomen de él. Cuándo el chico se inclinó para rozar los labios de Isabelle, esta última dio un duro golpe en la caja torácica del chico que lo hubiera dejado sin respiración de haber tenido este que tomar aire, y Simon se echó para atrás más por la sorpresa que por dolor.

-¿Pero qué...?- dijo recuperando la compostura y poniéndose en guardia.

-Nunca te fíes de tu oponente-le sonrió la joven mientras volvía a preparar su látigo- Y menos si tu oponente soy yo.

Al terminar la frase se lanzó, con una velocidad sorprendente, a golpear al vampiro de forma continua, mientras todo lo que este hacía era usar los brazos para cubrirse de cada ataque que le era lanzado. La chica al ver que Simon no iba a responder a sus ataques decidió usar una estrategia diferente.

-¿Que pasa Simon? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

El vampiro gruñó levemente pero no respondió nada.

-Oh vamos, a ver si tengo que pedirle a cualquier otro chico que entrene conmigo...-dijo sonriendo.

Tras decir eso el joven se abalanzó sobre ella, pensando que la encontraría desprevenida, y trató de golpearle las piernas para hacerla caer, pero ella fue más rápida y saltó ágilmente detrás de él, muy cerca de la pared.

-Así me gusta-le dijo antes de que este se volteara- Ahora es cuando esta lucha empieza a ser interesante.

El vampiro se giró cara a Isabelle, la que ya estaba moviéndose hacia él con el brazo levantado, aunque en ésta ocasión los reflejos del vampiro le hicieron reaccionar justo a tiempo, cogió a la chica por los brazos y la empotró contra la pared, quedando frente con frente y la chica totalmente acorralada.

-Vaya-jadeó Isabelle- Esto no me lo esperaba, aunque...no puedo decir que no me guste-dijo mirándole de forma sugerente.

-Joder Isabelle-protestó Simon antes de abalanzarse contra los labios de la cazadora. Esta respondió automáticamente, devolvió el beso con más intensidad si era posible mientras apoyaba sus manos en la pared que había detrás de ella. Una vez Simon se separó, ella usó la pared como apoyo y le dio una patada en el pecho consiguiendo echarle hacia atrás, y siguió dándole golpes hasta que al final el pobre chico termino en el suelo. Entonces usó el látigo para golpear la parte derecha de suelo que había al lado del chico y se sentó sobre su abdomen.

-¡He ganado!-anunció sonriente.

-Eres una tramposa-repuso Simon mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie dijo que había que jugar limpio...

-¡Pero eso es de lógica! Cuando de juega a algo siempr...-se calló porqué Isabelle se había cansado de su charla sobre ser un buen jugador y decidió que la forma más fácil de callarle sería besándole y evidentemente el chico no opuso mucha resistencia. Tan ocupados estaban en su otra pequeña lucha que no oyeron como se abría la puerta y no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un rubio en la sala.

-¡Oh, por el ángel! ¡Buscaos una maldita habitación!- gritó Jace, pero al ver que ninguno de los dos le hacía caso se fue, no sin dejar de quejarse a pleno pulmón.

Así la extraña pareja prosiguió con sus actividades en el suelo, hasta que les hizo falta un lugar más acolchado y fueron en busca de una habitación vacía.


End file.
